Key Performance Indicators, also known as KPI or Key Success Indicators (KSI), help an organization define and measure progress toward organizational goals. Once an organization has analyzed its mission, identified all its stakeholders, and defined its goals, it needs a way to measure progress toward those goals. Key Performance Indicators are used to provide those measurements.
Scorecards are used to provide detailed and summary analysis of KPI's and aggregated KPI's such as KPI groups, objectives, and the like. Scorecard calculations are typically specific to a defined hierarchy of the above mentioned elements, selected targets, and status indicator schemes. Business logic applications that generate, author, and analyze scorecards are typically enterprise applications with multiple users (subscribers), designers, and administrators. It is not uncommon, for organizations to provide their raw performance data to a third party and receive scorecard representations, analysis results, and similar reports.
Scorecards and dashboards provide “at-a-glance” information about business performance across the enterprise. While scorecards provide a visual representation of standard KPIs, dashboards provide an illustrative representation of business performance across an entire organization. Dashboards highlight critical areas of interest against which further detailed information may be requested.
Some business applications are limited in coordinating scorecard services. Typically, manual configuration is required to create an interactive dashboard where a user can drill down across metrics in a scorecard. Other applications create a dashboard by first creating a website, then creating a storage container (also referred to as “list”), creating a special form of the web page for that list, and adding the appropriate web parts to configure them in the desired format with the desired associations.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.